


loving is easy (you had me fucked up)

by irenephobia



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Post Break Up, suicide text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:29:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenephobia/pseuds/irenephobia
Summary: Heartbreak.





	loving is easy (you had me fucked up)

**Author's Note:**

> i was sad at four am and so I projected it all into this story

some time in spring or summer,2016 you had called me we were conversing chatting abt everything you did something and I cried our first argument I've forgotten abt it but it was painful the second time you were with your friend playing a game she destroyed my house she destroyed my hide out and when I did it you you guys yelled at me and I cried again we started dating and we had our first kiss Winter,2018 we broke up a few days after my birthday I was so hurt you would do it so close to it and not even care it's been years infinite arguments and lies and of course tears don't worry now I'll be in the sky I'm sorry for being the worst I'm sorry for not being good enough I'm sorry for all my wrong doing goodbye.


End file.
